


It's broken

by lesmis13



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis13/pseuds/lesmis13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you are in love, but you haven't realized it yet." (A slight Nagigou story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's broken

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I am evil for writing this! I did not mean to, but I could not pass up the chance to write this. I was having a conversation with one of my followers on tumblr about Nagigou and during this chat, she said that if Gou ever start dating Seijuro, Nagisa will probably be affected by it. Then, the idea was born. So here it is! I like Seigou but not as much as I love Nagigou! I hope you guys, enjoy!)
> 
> (This is a slight Nagigou… it is not that much! I am so sorry!)
> 
> All the characters in this story belongs to Koji Oji and Kyoto Animation.
> 
>  

Nagisa smiled sadly to himself as he took another bite of his strawberry shortcake. His friends took notice of his sad smile and looked at him with an uncertain look on their faces before asking him what was wrong. Usually, the blonde boy was cheerful and lively, but today, it was as if all of the cheerfulness was suck right out of the boy, and it bothered them. The blonde boy did not respond to their question; he just took another bite to eat and let out an exasperated sigh. He tried to put on a smile and act as if nothing was wrong with him but he knew that his friends did not buy into that. They knew him too long to be persuaded by a fake smile. Even though they were worried about Nagisa, they did not push the matter any further. And the blonde boy was happy about that.

Because he honestly did not understand...

He did not understand why it had bother him so much. It was not like they were dating or anything; they were just teammates, they were just friends and nothing more. But, when he had found out that Gou was dating Seijuro, the captain of the Samezuka's swimming team, it was as if something inside of him just broke. And it hurt like hell. The blonde boy could not possibly understand why it hurt. Sure, he found Gou to be really attractive and he really loved her company, but it did not explain why he felt the way he did when he found out.

Then, his heart had skipped a beat. He stopped eating. The strawberry shortcake rolled off his hands and landed on his lap. He zipped up his jacket and hugged himself. His heart was beating too fast when he thought about Gou. Was he in love? No, it could not be. He and Gou were just friends and there was nothing more to their relationship.

Rei, who was watching his friend for a while now, scooted closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nagisa had beat him to it.

"I think my heart is broken. It is beating too fast even though there is nothing wrong with me."

He hugged himself tighter. Rei rubbed his back in soothing manner, unsure of how to respond to the blonde boy's question. Makoto gave him a sympathetic look as he removed the leftover cake from his lap and placed it back in its wrapper. Haruka was looking at the poolside, enjoying the simplicity of the water before turning to face his dear friend. "Maybe, you are lovesick."

Nagisa looked up at the brunette boy with wide eyes. "B-but, how could I be love sick if I am not in love in the first place." He covered his mouth with his hands in a vain attempt to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on his cheeks. Haruka, now looking at the pool, closed his eyes and sighed. He did not know how to answer the boy's question. Makoto, who was silent for most of the time, came up with an answer. "Maybe you are in love, but you haven't realized it yet."

Nagisa looked down once he heard his friend's answer. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he did. Makoto was right. He had to admit. He clenched his jacket right where his heart was. He was truly in love with Gou, and he had been living in denial all this time. But, he could not accept it. He could not accept that he was in love with her. He could not accept that he lost her to the happy-go-lucky captain. He just could not accept the fact that he was in love with her but he could not be with her.

Speaking of the devil, Gou was walking up the stairs and heading toward them. She smiled and sat down to join them. Before the red headed girl could uttered a word, Nagisa abruptly got up from his seat on the floor and headed toward the changing room. Rei had asked him where was he going to but the blonde did not respond until he reached the door. He could not bring himself to face her; his heart was beating too fast. He needed to get away. With one hand on the door knob, the boy raised his other hand in the air. "I am going to get change." He paused and looked at the sky. "It looks like it is going to be a lovely day to swim." He opened the door and headed inside. Once inside, he leaned back against the door and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. He hugged himself for the second time that day as he freely allowed his tears to stream down his face. At this point, his heart was beating too fast that he thought it was going to stop. But, he did not seem to mind. His heart was already broken, and he was sure as hell that it would take a long time to fix it. He could not wait for that to happen because he honestly did not think he could take it any longer.

He could not stand the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Gou and it hurt him like hell.


End file.
